If the RV's a Rockin', Don't come a Knockin'
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Looks can be deceiving. I actually just came up with the title and then wrote a story to match. Warning: May not actually be very funny but I try


Glen stood outside the RV with his arms crossed. As he was walking by a little bit ago and he could have sworn he saw the RV rocking, so he stopped to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Sure enough the RV had been swaying, ever so slightly, back and forth.

"What are you looking at?" T-Dog said as he was passing Glen.

"The RV is rocking" Glen replied as if that explained everything.

"So…?" T-Dog said, fishing for an explanation

"So, Andrea and Dale are in there…alone" Glen replied putting emphasis on the last word.

T-Dog let out a small chuckle, "And what you think they're gettin' busy up in there!"

"I don't know. I thought Andrea hated Dale."

"Well just go in there I'm sure they aren't doing anything. Maybe Andrea's killing him" T-Dog said, clearly finding the whole scenario quite funny…As if Dale and Andrea would be hooking up!

"No way! What if they are doing what we think they're doing!"

Just then, Rick and Lori came over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Lori asked.

"The RV is rocking and Dale and Andrea are the only two in there. We're trying to guess what they're doing" Rick and Lori only stared back at the other two as if they had gone crazy.

"Do you think they're…" Lori stopped, obviously embarrassed to say the words, "having you know what?"

"We don't know. That's what we're trying to figure it out." replied Glen

"Why don't you just go in? I'm sure they're not doing anything"

"And if they are? I don't want to walk in on that!" T-Dog replied.

Just then the RV's swaying motion picked up and they heard Andrea yell, "Dale!"

"Oh God ew!" said Glen, with a look of disgust on his face. A look that each of the others mirrored.

"Just leave them alone!" Lori said

"Let's rock, paper, scissors to see who has to go in first!" Glen suggested.

"Again, why can't we just leave the two of them alone?" Lori said again.

"Because" was the only reply as the four of them put their fists into the center of the circle they had formed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" they all said in unison.

"Aha! You lose Glen!" Lori laughed, as Glen was the only one who put out paper, while the rest picked scissors.

"Dang" Glen cursed as he sighed and walked up to the RV door, the others following close behind. Taking a deep breath he pulled open the door and walked up the stairs.

"Give it to me Andrea!" Glen heard. He fought back the urge to turn and run. As he swung around the corner he saw Andrea hunched over clutching something to her chest. Dale was bent over her from behind trying to reach whatever it was Andrea was holding hostage.

"Ah...what are you guys doing?" Glen asked.

Startled, the two sprang apart and ran their hands down their clothes trying to straighten them out. Dale looked sheepishly down at his shoes.

"I found this baby picture of Dale" Andrea said holding up the picture for everyone to see, but Dale quickly ripped it out of her hand and tucked it into his back pocket. Andrea glared at him and continued, "when I was rummaging through the drawers looking for the can opener and was coming out to show you guys but Dale didn't want me to because he's still a big baby, so he chased me around the RV trying to get it from me."

Relief washed over all of their faces as the realization settled in that what they had seen was not what they had thought. They all laughed and Dale and Andrea looked at each other, confusion plastered on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Andrea said.

"We saw the RV rocking and thought you two…" Lori started,

"Were gettin' down and dirty" T-Dog finished.

Dale and Andrea joined in and laughed with the rest of them.

"That's crazy!" Dale said.

"We know!" Glen replied and as the laughter subsided, the small gang of intruders started to file out of the RV. Dale was the last one in line and just as he was exiting, he shot Andrea a wink and a smirk from over his shoulder. Andrea just grinned back knowingly.


End file.
